Christmas At The HummelAnderson Residency
by TashaJ1998
Summary: Kurt and Blaine live in the chalet from 'Extraordinary Merry Christmas' and are exchanging gifts when Blaine gives Kurt a very very special gift. VERY FLUFFY! One-Shot


Klaine One-Shot

**So guys I decided to write a Klaine christmas one-shot, because I'm in a fluffy mood :P **

**I'm still working on my other story 'Teach Me Navi' but this is just to pass the time, so I dont put up 2 chapter in one night :P **

Kurt was laying by the fire in the house that he shares with his boyfriend Blaine. They brought it just after they left high school and Blaine became a hugely successful musician. He was reading the ltest issue of vogue, admiring the new armani jeans that were premiering in the issue.

It was the night before christmas and he could wait for Blaine to be home form his studio session so that they could cuddle up on the sofa together and watch Miracle On 34th Street. A film that can put even the grumpiest person in the mood for christmas.

Just as Kurt was skimming through an article about the latest updates for the New York Fashion Week next year, when the front door opened and Blaine Anderson walked in, as well as a light dusting of snow.

He gave Kurt a loving look and, just a second after, he felt his boyfriends arms wrap around him. There was nothing that Blaine liked better than to come home from work to feel his boyfriends arm, or even better lips.

He didn't think he would ever find the boy that he considered to be perfect. And then he saw Kurt, walking down the staircase at Dalton and fell in love instantly.

********KLAINE*****************

Later in the evening the film had almost finished and both boys were almost asleep, Blaine lent over and whispered into Kurt's ear,

"I have an extra special surprise for you tomorrow, actually, two surprises. I hope ou like them"

Kurt rolled over and smiled up at his boyfriend as Blaine picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed where they fell asleep together both anticipating the day that would follow.

*********KLAINE******************

Kurt awoke at 6:30 AM and instantly gave Blaine a small shake to wake him up. He couldn't wait to give Blaine his present. He was sure that he was going to love them.

After he graduated from High School, his dad had given him a cheque for $6,000 apparently he had been saving for the graduation present since Kurt was five years old.

Kurt had used some of the money to buy the four presents that he planned to give to Blaine as soon as possible.

Blaine woke up with a rather large yawn, he rolled over and reached up to give Kurt a good morning kiss.

They headed into the living room as soon as they had put some pyjama bottoms on, Kurt sat blaine down on the sofa and skipped over to the tree so that he could pick up the smallest of Blaine's presents.

Blaine held it with care, he held the corner of the paper and tore it slightly open so that he could get a hint of what it was. All he could see was a black box, he tore the paper off and saw that it was a jewellery box.

He took the lid off and inside was a pair of cufflinks, they were plain but they had inscriptions on them, the right one said Kurt and the other Blaine.

Blaine looked over to Kurt with nothing but love in his eyes, he pulled his boyfriend into his arms and whispered those three words that can make someone smile on teh worst of days.

He then pulled away from Kurt and knelt under the christmas tree to pull out the least significant of his gifts. He reached across to the sofa and pressed the gift into Kurts outstretched arms. Kurt tore of the wrapping paper hurridly, as soon as he saw the gift that was inside, his eyes lit up as though his pupils had been replaced by tiny christmas candles.

Inside the wrapping paper, was a pale blue box. On top of the box were two words that made this gift automatically one of the best he had ever recieved.

On top of the box were the words '**MARC JACOBS**' Blaine had brought Kurt a MARC JACOBS BAG! Kurt had now started to jump around the room screaming. He flung his arms over his boyfriends shoulders and almost deafened Blaine, because he was screaming too loud.

Blaine chuckled quietly under his breath as he saw Kurts reaction to the gift that Blaine had thought would be the least meaningful, the one that Kurt would treasure least.

By the time Blaine had finished thinking about how Kurt would react to the rest of the gifts that had been bought for him, Kurt had already been back to the tre and picked out another present for Blaine, and was jumping up and down impatiently.

Blaine held his hand out to Kurt, and the small present wrapped in silver paper that had small white snowmen dotted all over it, was pressed into the palm of his hand. He squeezed the gift to see if he could get any clues as to what the present was. It was slightly squishy but a little bit more rigid in the centre.

The paper was torn off wthin seconds of the feeling, and was already fastened around Blaine's neck. Kurt had bought him a white bow-tie that had a snow scene across the bottom. The snow scene was stitched in so precisely that it had to be permanently fastened and held around Blaines neck by a piece of elastic. Blaine loved it. It was the most amusing bow-tie he had seen in a long time.

********* KLAINE ******************

A few more inane gifts later and the only one left, was hidden in the branches of the tree and only Blaine knew that it was there. He got up off of the sofa and walked towards the tree, the scariest walk that he had ever made. Kurt gave the beautiful boy a strange, confused look.

Blaine reached into the tree and brought out a small bell shaped bauble.

He walked slowly across the room towards his boyfriend. Once he reached the sofa he slowly knelt down on one knee.

Kurt gasped at the sudden gesture. A million and one questions filled his mind. _What is he doing? Is this really happening? OH MY GAGA! IT IS HAPPENING. _

Kurts mouth opened even wider at his realisation. Blaine reached out his arms that held the bell bauble and slowly opened the top half. There inside the bell, sitting on a red, velvet cushion, was a small ring on a silver chain necklace. The ring had a small inscription on the inside '_I love you, Kurt. Forever._'

"Kurt, Before I met you I had no confidence, I was lonely, No real friends. You changed that Kurt. You changed me. Because of you Kurt, I am a better man. You made me see that there are kind people out there

"You, Kurt Hummel, are the most beautiful, genuine person I have ever met. And...I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Kurt Hummel, Will you marry me?"

Kurt had tears in his eyes, and was finding it exteremely hard to talk. He looked Blaine in the eyes, and gave him a slow nod.

It was then that he found his voice, he jumped off of the sofa and into Blaine's arms.

"yes, yes, YES YES YES! Of course I will! I love you Blaine. OHMYGAGA IM ENGAGEDD! AH!"

Blaine chuckled at the excitement he saw surge through his fiancee, his heart constantly doing backflips.

He was going to get married. To Kurt. Right in that moment, Kurt and Blaine couldn' have been any happier.

Kurt pulled Blaine close and whispered into his ear 'Best Christmas EVER!'

********************** KLAINE ENGAGEMENT *************

**I couldn't resist. The moments in the chalet just made me want to make them live there, and to make the rest of their future there. :D **

**Hope you liked it :) Please please please review :) **

**TeamAlice1998 xx**


End file.
